Harry Potter and the?
by Savannah Passions
Summary: Set during COS slightly AU.Harry remembers a memory between Sirius and his Dad. He thinks maybe Sirius isn't as guilty as everyone thinks. He asks the help of Professors, Uncles, friends, and the Ministry to save the only family he has left.
1. The Dream

**Harry Potter and the.......?**

**Summary:** This story takes place sometime after PS, maybe during COS. Harry has a dream about a conversation between Sirius Black and his father. From there he realises that his Godfather may not be as guilty as everyone thinks and with a little help from friends and not so good friends, trys to save his Godfather.

* * *

There there son, lie down close your eyes and dream of the many things the future will bring you. I know you'll do great things in this life and your mother and i are going to be right behind you every step of the way. We love you"From the doorway of a little house in a back bedroom of Godrics Hollow, Sirius Orion 'Padfoot' Black stood against the doorway watching his brother, in everything but blood James Potter, place his very own little godson down for the night in his crib. "Come on now Prongs we don't want Prongslet here turning into a big ol' sap like his father is with that lovey dovey crap"

Turning round ready with a reply, "Well we don't want him like some mutt that shows affection by jumping in and out of every other woman's bed almost every night"

"Well its hardly my fault if all the women can't help falling for my amazing personality and stunning good looks" coming over to baby Harry's crib "and the way Prongslet keeps gaining the ladies attention he's going to be a babe magnet too" said the babe magnet in questions' godfather.

"He is adorable i must admit but i am slightly biased i suppose" chuckled James.

"He's gunna be a heart-breaker this one"

"What are you doing here Padfoot?" asked his long time friend and brother. "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything but the visit is unexpected is all".

The smile that had slowly crept onto his face and was making his eyes sparkle and shine when looking at his godson slowly started to disappear when he remembered the reason for why he had came here in the first place.

"I wanted to talk to you about Peter".

"What about him?"

"I think he should replace me as your Secret Keeper?" said Sirius with an almost pleading look in his eye.

"Peter? Why on earth for Sirius? Not that i don't trust Peter, I'd trust him with my life but i thought we agreed that you would be our Secret Keeper"

"I've changed my mind"

With a look that if you'd looked away just for a few seconds and turned back around you would think he'd just been punched in the stomach, James replied rather taken aback, "Oh, i understand Padfoot, it's a lot to ask i know but i thought that you'd want to keep Lilly, Harry and I safe. I thought it seemed like the obvious choice"

"But don't you see James it would be the obvious choice. If death eaters were to come looking for someone who knew the location of the Potter's who do you think they would go to first? It would be me! If that happened and i got captured you KNOW that i would rather die than betray your trust and i don't want you to believe for even a second that i wouldn't!"

What had started off as a conversation in hushed tones had quickly risen to a near yell on Sirius's part and with eyes wide James managed a quick "SHHH!" before glancing at his awake son and pulling his friend out of the room by the front of his shirt.

Leaving the door slightly ajar James responded "I don't know about this Paddy. Do you think Wormtail would be up for it?"

"You know Wormtail, if you, Moony or I asked him to jump off a cliff he would probably do it" They both chuckled.

"Seriously though, i think we should give him a chance, he's our friend and fellow Marauder and between the four of us he would be the least likely to be your Secret Keeper."

Placing a hand on James' shoulder, "It could fool Voldemort for a little bit at least and keep you all safe. That is all i want dear friend."


	2. Ive Found It!

With the excitement of the day before it took a few minutes for the dream to sink in.

'That was my Dad!' For all he wasn't exactly awake at the early hour of the morning, he was sure about this.

A series of emotions floated through the young twelve years old boy 'That was my Dad' being the main thought, closely followed by; 'Who is Peter and what exactly is a Secret Keeper?'.

Deciding that he couldn't sleep anymore Harry shuffled out of bed laughing at the snoring of his best friend in the bed next to him and got ready for what was promising to be both an exciting and long first day of his second year at Hogwarts.

Harry couldn't have been gladder that the day was over and done with. It had gone from bad to worse. First there was Mrs. Weasley's Howler that had been sent to Ron in front of the entire school, which not only embarrassed him, but made him feel immensely guilty over the fact that now because of them Mr. Weasley was facing an inquiry at work. Then there was Professor Lockhart's 'words of wisdom' that Harry had been forced to endure on his apparent _need_ for fame. I mean come on, how can anyone be so self involved? That was quickly followed by the incident on the grounds with Colin Creevy and his bloody camera, and of course Malfoy had to be there to take the mick, then Lockhart had felt it prudent to give him yet more 'advice' on fame, and even had the cheek to suggest that he The Boy Who Lived was less well known than himself. The Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson was a disaster in its own right and he didn't want to even think about it anymore. So you can imagine the relief he felt when he finally got back into the Common Room at the end of the day and was able to just relax.

Sitting in his favourite comfy chair in front of the warm fire he was able to think fully about the dream he had the night before. Just thinking about it left him with a curious and sort of jittery feeling in his stomach. He had dreamt about his Dad. That was the first full, real memory he had of his father and decided right then that he was desperate to share it with his two friends.

* * *

"So what do you think?"

Sitting in front of the fire a good two hours later after explaining to Ron and Hermione about his first day and his dream the trio were deep in discussion.

"I think that Lockhart is a right git! Who does he think he is telling THE Harry Potter about Fame and how to control it?"

"Honestly Ronald I'm sure that Professor Lockhart was only merely sharing some of his wisdom and experiences with Harry in order to help him. I think it was rather kind and generous of him".

Before Ron had a chance to retaliate Harry said "Not about that! About my dream? What do you think it meant and who do you think Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew are?"

"Erm....."

"Well Harry you said it was just a dream so maybe it doesn't actually mean anything. Maybe it was in fact just a dream" said Hermione kindly.

"I don't believe that" said Harry more aggressively than was needed, "It didn't feel like a dream, it felt more like a memory sort of, like I'd lived it before".

Seeing the glances Ron and Hermione gave each other showed Harry how reluctant they were to believe him which only made him more convinced on proving himself right. "Maybe you guys don't believe me right now. I think I'm gunna do some research on who those people are, see if i can find anything. I'm gunna look up exactly what a Secret Keeper is also as this was what my Dad and this Sirius bloke were fighting over. You sure you don't know what it is?"

"No i don't but when you find out will you let me know because I'm rather curious, or better yet i may research it myself as i am sure it's bound to come up in one of the exams" exclaimed Hermione.

With the way that she said it and the look on her face, it was obvious that she wasn't pleased that she couldn't answer a question that was asked. Harry and Ron both smiled at each other and both thought,

'_How in the world can Hermione already be thinking about exams on the first day back?'_

* * *

The first weekend of the year seemed to flow by for Harry. He was awoken at the crack of dawn for Quidditch practice, and then helped nurse Ron back to help with Hagrid and Hermione who was sicking up slugs and spent a VERY long night with Lockhart answering fan mail.

Lying awake in his bed that was slowly being warmed by the light rays of the September he realised that he was one, hungry, two, fairly positive that he had already missed breakfast and three, almost positive that he must have just imagined that voice he thought he'd heard the night before, Harry decided to stay true to his word to Ron and Hermione and research his dream that still left him with burning questions. After sluggishly getting dressed he made his way to the library for a couple of hours before dinner was served.

On the way to the library he just managed to dodge Colin and his camera when he bumped into Hermione on her way to the library too, so together they spent the rest of the afternoon looking up Secret Keepers, Pettigrew and Black.

In the quiet of the library only a mere one hour later, a loud high pitched screech could be heard, "I've found it, Harry i've found it. Pettigrew and Black, right here in this old clipping of the Daily Prophet look!"

* * *

**Can i say a big Thank You to ONIX-21 who was my very first reviewer to my very first fanfic!!!! XXX**

**If anyone has any thoughts on an actual title for this story then i'm all ears, and just bare with me people cos i'm still trying to get to grips with everything but i'm slightly technologically challenged lol**

**Don't forget to review i almost have the next chapter finished but would appreciate any CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism in order to make this story better.**

**Savannah Passions **


	3. Guilty or Innocent

_In the quiet of the library only a mere one hour later, a loud high pitched screech could be heard, "I've found it, Harry i've found it. Pettigrew and Black, right here in this old clipping of the Daily Prophet look!" _

* * *

_People say that every cloud has a silver lining. What many don't realise is that every silver lining can lead to a black hole of despair and sheer evil. The passing few days have been a time for celebration throughout the Wizarding world with the demise of the once feared He Who Must Not Be Named. Very few people have thought about what it took for him to never return. The deaths of James and Lily Potter._

_There was only one survivor on the night of 31__st__ October, the young Harry Potter barely a year old somehow managed to survive a killing curse from He Who Must Not Be Named himself. My sources have told me that the Potter family were in hiding from the Dark Lord, using a very strong Fidelus Charm which was helped set up by Albus Dumbledore. The Secret Keeper for the Potters was James Potters best friend, little Harry Potters Godfather and spy for the Dark side, Sirius Black._

_Sirius Black comes from a pure-blood family well known for supporting the Dark Lord so it comes to little shock to some that Sirius Black happened to be also caught up in it all. Gaining the Potters trust Black managed to wheedle his way into the close circle of He Who Must Not Be Named's followers, giving all he had learnt to the Dark Lord, which subsequently lead to their death. _

_It seems to this reporter that Black had little to no conscience at all, not only did he see fit to betray his best friend whom people say were inseparable all through their years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he has been arrested for killing his other close friend Peter Pettigrew. According to sources, at school, Pettigrew was hardly in the same ranks as Potter, Black and Lupin, the fourth member of their little group who is currently unobtainable for questioning at the moment as the full moon approaches in less than twenty-four hours. He seemed to be accepted into their little group none the less but was the least intelligent and least skilled compared to the other three who were not top of their year, but above average students._

_It seems that in a massive spurt of Gryffindor bravery Pettigrew seeked out Black and tried to, some say capture whilst others say kill, in order to seek justice or vengeance for his friend's deaths. Unfortunately being less skilled than Black led him to being backed into a corner. By this time Pettigrew started shouting and screaming at Black 'How could you do that to James and Lilly!?' 'How could you do that to Harry?!' Onlookers report that Black didn't seem phased by this in anyway and replied 'My Master gets what he wants, and what he wanted was them dead! I live to serve to my dyeing day!'_

_At this Pettigrew shot a curse at Black. Black shot a stronger one at Pettigrew which in short, lead to the death of not only Pettigrew but twelve other muggles on the street. The few remaining survivors say Black laughed. Black laughed at the death of his once best friends. The death of his close friend Pettigrew and the deaths of the people around him. Almost hysterical with laughter and with tears of mirth running down his once young and innocent face, Aurors came and immediately arrested Black. The remaining survivors of that day on the street all had memory charms placed upon them, and it was reported in Muggle papers, the reason for the explosion was caused by a rather large gas leak caused by something called 'Construction Workers' working there the week previously._

_At this moment in time Black is currently residing in Azkaban, the notorious Wizarding Prison where he has a cell next to other death eaters that were arrested following the Dark Lord's fall from grace. One death eater being that of his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, who tortured and killed the mildly well known Aurors the Longbottoms, leaving their son in the hands of his Grandmother. Lestrange has been reported to be certifiably insane, whether it is from grief of her Master being gone or if she has always been that way, who knows?_

_The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, is debating whether or not the good wizards of our community should have to pay tax for a trial that need not take place as there are many eye witness accounts of what happened and all of it points to Black being a killer._

_Fudge being a very busy and important man had very little time to stop and chat, but as we go back such a long way he managed to give me a quick quote on the Boy Who Lived and Sirius Black,_

"_Sirius Black is a mass murderer. Pure and Simple. With the Ministry in Chaos over the past few days it is my opinion that it would be better for all to lock Black in a dark, dank dungeon in Azkaban and let the Dementors have him. It would be the least the Ministry could do for young Harry Potter, who at such a young age has already lost all his immediate family. We thank the boy on behalf of the rest of the Wizarding world do, for banishing He Who Must Not Be Named._

_He will be living with his only remaining relatives who are indeed muggles. Albus Dumbledore would like to ask all of the community to try and leave the poor boy and his family alone for the time being because as you can imagine this must be a very trying time for them all. That is all i have to say on the matter." _

_I'm sure we could all imagine the anguish the small boy will feel growing up, and the pride and possibly slight arrogance, he will feel for showing such heroism. Never the less on the 31__st__ December at precisely 8.30 when most will be celebrating the promise of a new, more pleasant year, i would like all to bow their heads or raise their glasses in a moments silence for Lilly and James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, all that lost their lives to Voldemort or his cause, and of course to Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Our Saviour."_

_Rita Skeeter  
_

* * *

Both Harry and Hermione, sitting at the table in the back of the library had tears shining i their eyes.

"He was their best friend, how could he have done it? What sort of monster does that?" said Hermione, who could not believe someone would condemn their best friends to death. '_I could never do that to Harry or Ron'_

After reading the article it seemed that Harry was about to agree and come up with a few different choice words other than monster when he suddenly remembered his dream.

"My dream"

"Harry, how could you be possibly thinking about that dream after reading that this man practically killed your parents!" exclaimed Hermione rather shocked at Harry's narrow mindedness.

"No remember, i dreamt that Sirius was the Secret Keeper-"

"Which is what we've just read. I'm not seeing your point"

Starting to get slightly annoyed, "But Sirius asked my Dad to change Secret Keepers to Peter and he agreed! I can't have just imagined the entire thing otherwise how would i have known about Sirius or Pettigrew, how would i have known about that Charm thingy-"

"The Fidelus Charm" Hermione chipped in.

"How would i have known any of it unless it actually happened?"

For once Hermione was speechless. They both sat in silence staring at the newspaper article laid out on the table, listening to the few people who decided they had to spend the first day of term doing homework, much like they should have been doing.

"You're not gunna let this drop are you?"

With only a slight pause, "No"

"Well then after dinner i think I'll come back and look up the Fidelus Charm, see if i can find anything else out. In the mean time i think you and Ron should start on your homework as i've finished all mine."

At the mention of dinner, both realised how hungry they actually were and departed from the table and the library in silence both thinking about separate things that both led to the same thought,

'_Could Sirius Black be innocent after all?'_

**Quick thanks to the people who reviewed and don't forget the more reviews the quicker the chapters get uploaded **

**Savannah Passions x**


	4. The Quibbler

Two weeks later, after managing to rope Ron into researching they found a lot of information that could help. The original plan that they had agreed upon was that Harry and Ron were to research Sirius and Peter and anything they thought could help, and Hermione would research the Fidelus Charm. Even with the mountain of homework that they had to do, Hermione had managed to find almost everything there was to know about the Fidelus Charm in just a matter of three days in a book called _Spells and Charms Protection and Secrets_.

In an old magazine called _The Quibbler_ they had found in a dusty old box in the library, it had a massive two page spread on the Ministry of Magic, or more importantly the Minister himself and his lack of abilities to deal with any problems that may arise. According to the article the Wizarding community had felt rather put out when Dumbledore had apparently turned down the position of Minister of Magic for the second time and felt it not right that Cornelius Fudge should get all the praise and glory, a massive pay packet along with various town houses all over the world, for the decisions that Dumbledore makes.

The Golden Trio were in the boy's dormitory hunched over the magazine,

"_The latest decision that has been passed off as the great Fudges' would be that concerning mass murderer Sirius Black. Moles within the Ministry have said 'secret' meetings were set up between Fudge and Dumbledore about Black's trial, or lack thereof. Fudge was under stress to not only keep his bosses happy, but the public happy also. Dumbledore suggested that there be no need for a trial using Veritaserum for the murder of three wizards and twelve muggles as there was so much evidence stacked against him._

_Some say that was a rather unfair decision as even though justice had to be found and it was quite clear where the guilt lay, the correct protocol should have been followed to the tee, and his feelings for the Potter family should not have affected his decision as much as it should have."_

"So hang on a second, because of Dumbledore Sirius didn't get a trial. Is that right?"

"Yes Ron, and according to this article it was the only case where a criminal had been sent to Azkaban for life with no trial. Even criminals who admitted to murder and countless other crimes had the right to a trial" said Hermione.

"Oh great, another first then" Said Harry sarcastically. "It had to have been Dumbledore's influence over Fudge that did it."

"I think you should talk to Dumbledore about your dream Harry"

"Me? Talk to Dumbledore? Why?"

"I think Hermione might be right. Out of the three of us who do you think he would most likely tell about Sirius? You're probably his most favourite out of the entire year and you read the article. It said he let his true feelings get in the way of his judgement."

With only a slightly disbelieving look in his eyes, Harry let out a big puff of air, squared his shoulders like a soldier ready for battle and said, "It's worth a shot".

* * *

After grabbing his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk and telling the others not to wait up for him as he didn't know how long he would be, he made short work of the journey to the Headmasters office. After being focused on getting to the Headmasters office without getting caught by Filch or his cat, he only just realised that he didn't know the password to get past the Gargoyles.

"Er... Dumbledore's office?"

Not thinking that it would actually work he wasn't at all surprised that they didn't move an inch. After trying several different combinations of words, Harry resigned to banging and screaming on the Gargoyles, whilst keeping his ears open for Filch, hoping it would get sick of being bullied and move.

After nearly a good fifteen minutes of screaming and punching, Harry almost fell over when quite suddenly the Gargoyles moved. Rubbing his sore fists on the way up the steps, as the wooden door got nearer and nearer, he became more and more nervous about what he was going to ask. Before the idea to turn around and flee back the way he had come had even fully managed to form in his head a soft voice called from the inside.

"Come in Harry"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter folks. I'm having a bit of a writers block. I have a load of ideas, just don't know quite how to get there yet.**

**BIG thanks again to ONIX-21 for reviewing and to crazyme03 for keeping me right, and also Lupin definately will be making an appearance in my story soon because i absolutely adore him.**

**Don't forget to review and any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be well appreciated and hopefully the next chapter will be up very soon.**

**Savannah Passions x**


	5. Dumbledore

Walking into the Headmasters office was a familiar experience for Harry, yet he knew he hadn't been there before but he couldn't have been more nervous. Looking around the circular room there were many things he noticed at first glance. The walls lined with what looked like old, rather well read books for starters that seemed to travel all the way up to the ceiling, the many shiny objects that sat on shelves some making noises and some vibrating slightly. What looked like old paintings of random old men and women at first glance happened to be paintings of Headmasters and Headmistresses of previous years all deep in slumber.

_'At least we won't be interrupted' _Harry thought.

On a shelf above the fireplace across the room sat what Harry recognised as the shabby and torn sorting hat that Harry himself had placed upon his head the year before. Next to that stood a great big sword just about half the size of Harry, which was encrusted with what looked like diamonds and rubies of all shapes and colours. There seemed to be something written on the sword but Harry couldn't quite make it out from where he stood.

Seeing a slight movement out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted the most magnificent bird he had ever seen sitting upon a golden perch. The bird was much larger than all normal sized birds, bigger than Hedwig even. It was covered in beautiful golden, orange and red feathers that seemed to shimmer and glow from the small light the fire brought into the room. The way the bird rested upon its perch showed both power and grace. His eyes that watched Harry closely, you could tell he was very intelligent and wise.

Sitting patiently next to the bird, watching Harry inspect his office, in a large comfy chair behind a large mahogany desk sat Dumbledore. He looked at Harry over half moon spectacles with twinkling eyes, elbows resting on his desk, with hands clasped together firmly.

Gesturing Harry to sit in the plush chair opposite him with a wave of his hand, the Headmaster began,

"Ah Harry, what brings you to my office at this late hour on this fine evening?"

Harry sat on the edge of the offered seat feeling nervous, but yet straightened his back, looked Dumbledore straight in the eye and said,

"Sirius Black. My Godfather".

If Dumbledore was shocked having heard Harry knew about Sirius Black or about knowing Sirius was his Godfather, he did not show it probably down to the many years practice of schooling his features into showing little to no emotion when needing to the most.

"Go on"

"I think he may be innocent. I think Peter Pettigrew is still alive somewhere letting Sirius rot for crimes he never committed, taking the cowards way out. I think Peter was my parents Secret Keeper, not Sirius and with all due respect sir, i think you made a mistake eleven years ago for the part you played in putting Sirius behind bars, at least without a fair trial."

For once Dumbledore looked shocked. Whether it was from the fact that Harry knew so much about things no one, in his knowledge, had told him, about Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Secret Keepers and the Fidelus charm, and the fact that he suspected he himself had anything to do with Black being banged up. Many people thought he had a hand in Sirius Black beiin imprisoned, few people knew it, but even fewer people called him upon it!

"And may i ask what makes you think that?"

Harry proceeded to tell the Headmaster all about his dream and all the information he had found in the library with Hermione and Ron, realising all the while that even though he'd told his friends about his dream more than once, it was the first time he'd actually really heard it and it did sound a bit weird.

"I'm not sure what to make of all this"

"I know it's a lot to take in Professor but think about it, if the dream weren't real how could i have known about Pettigrew or Sirius at all? I know i've never heard of them in class, or the Fidelus Charm for that matter. Hermione says that sort of magic isn't something that even gets mentioned until your fourth year at least! There's more chance that Hagrid would learn ballet before i hear anything to do with the 'm' word back at the Dursley's. You do believe me Professor? Sirius Black may be innocent!"

"Harry, multiple very talented and highly experienced Aurors arrested Mr. Black at the scene of the crime, witnesses saw him, there was nothing left of Mr. Pettigrew at all except from his finger. I doubt that he would have survived after the explosion. And i have it under good authority that Mr. Black was indeed your parents Secret Keeper. I myself volunteered for the position, but your father was most determined it to be Sirius."

"Were you not listening at all?!" With the look Dumbledore gave Harry, he knew he should probably watch his tone of voice.

"Sir" he tried again calmer than before, "in my dream Sirius WAS the Secret Keeper but he asked to change in order to keep Voldemort from finding out. To keep my family safe. All i ask is that you talk to the Minister, he obviously looks to you for guidance, ask him for a trial for Sirius. He never got one so he _could _be innocent."

"Dear child, you have shown great bravery in your short time here at this school, and i'm sure coming to me about this took great courage. I cannot promise you anything. Now i'm not saying that i believe you just yet, but i know that you are fairly certain in what you think you know so i can only say i will try."

At Harry's look of relief and pleasure Dumbledore interrupted before Harry could start thanking him, "Now i must say after such a long time the Minister will be most reluctant to accept that he has made even the slightest mistake, he is rather hard-headed at the best of times you see, and there are many things that you do not and will not understand at your age.

If Sirius Black was innocent which could be likely seen as there was no trial, even though there was a lot of evidence against him Harry which you must understand, people are people and people hold prejudices and false beliefs about others before really getting to know them, much in the same way as you and Mr. Malfoy are with one another."

"All i ask is that you try"

"I will look into this Harry, you have my word".

The tone of finality in the way Dumbledore spoke that last sentence told Harry that he would be the best he was going to get. After bidding the Headmaster goodnight and a final thank you, he left only slightly annoyed, shutting the door behind him heading straight for the common room.

Unknown to Harry as Dumbledore watched him leave, he was in fact wishing for the simpler times when young Harry would look up to him and call him Granddad, stealing lemon drops from the bowl on his desk and would listen to anything he had to say with a look of complete and total awe on his face.

'_When did the boy grow up so fast and how could i have missed it?'_

* * *

**Sorry for the delay folks, can i just say a big thanks to the Wandmaker who gave me great advice, thanks also from the reviews from crazyme03, lunapia, and of course ONIX-21.**

**Keep the reviews coming they are highly appreciated and i'm gunna try and get Lupin in this soon within the next couple of chapter, what do you all think?**

**The more reviews i get the quicker i'll write the chapters so.......**

**Savannah Passions x**


	6. Remus John Lupin

Getting back to the Common Room was easily done when not running into teachers, cats or Filtch. In fact it took half the time as usual which made Harry realise he probably spends too much time wandering around the school at odd times of the night getting into trouble.

In the comfy chairs in front of the crackling fire sat Ron and Hermione, waiting for Harry to get back from his meeting with Dumbledore. Hermione was the first one to spot Harry climbing through the portrait hole.

"Well what did Dumbledore say?"

"Yeah come on Harry, she's been driving me crazy!"

Walking across the room and taking a seat opposite his friends, sitting down and letting the warmth from the fire warm every muscle and bone in his body, Harry took a brief moment to think over the conversation that had just occurred between him and his Headmaster.

"He agreed to help me" said Harry with a slightly shocked expression on his face.

"That's wicked! If there was a way to get help Dumbledore would be able to find it, i mean it is sort of his fault that Sirius got put in their in the first place."

Taking a proper look at Harry, Ron asked,

"And you're not happy with that?"

"No don't get me wrong, of course i am but it just all seems too easy, i mean, i bet Sirius had friends of his that didn't believe he could have done it. There must have been someone. It can't just take one person to turn around and say 'erm excuse me Mr. Ministry of Magic sir, but i think that you've done your job wrong and you should do this after you've done that, then maybe after you've done that you could do this too'. Somehow i don't think it'll be like that and Dumbledore is a nice bloke and all but i just expected a bit more of a fight from him. It's all just weird."

"I suppose when you put it like that Harry, it does seem quite odd, but Dumbledore did give you his word."

When it looked like Harry was going to say something that could end up in another reply from Hermione, which would then end up in another reply from Harry, which he was sure would end up in a full blown argument, Ron decided to step in and save the day.

"Look its late, we're all tired and all these thoughts and theories are hurting my head. I say we go up to bed tonight and worry about it in the morning. Who knows, maybe one of us will be able to think of a solution maybe not for the whole thing, but to make us worry less for now."

With mouths slightly open and eyes wider than usual, both Harry and Hermione looked first at Ron, then at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Ron rather confusedly

Managing to get out in between chuckles, "Nothing it's nothing, it's just...." started Harry.

"It's just since when did you become the more rational and level headed one of the three of us?" Finished Hermione just before bursting into a fit of giggles that made tears form behind her eyes.

Blushing slightly Ron rose from his chair gave one last look to the both of them almost rolling around on the floor laughing at him, turned and stalked up the stairs to bed.

* * *

The next few weeks were relatively quiet for Hogwarts standards. There were classes, ghosts, detentions, homework, and blowing up of cauldrons, just the normal really. Whilst the rest of the school were going about their daily business, three certain students were getting increasingly annoyed at the fact that Hogwarts' Headmaster seemed to be avoiding them at all costs, from ignoring their glares across the lunch tables in the Great Hall, to even sparking up a conversation with Lockhart about how he could keep his hair so sleek and shiny like his just so he doesn't get caught in the corridors with them.

After another failed attempt at catching Dumbledore's attention which he expertly ignored, having done almost everything but tap dance on the tables, the three young trouble makers stormed out of the Great Hall and towards their Common Room feeling more agitated than usual.

"Ergh! The cheek of that man! How could he be so rude? All we want to do is ask him if there have been any leads at all. I mean, he basically keeps us locked up in our rooms at night or too preoccupied with school work during the day and when we do venture out so we could at least try and find something that could be of any use, he has one of the teachers or Nearly Headless Nick stalking us! It's just so infuriating!" exclaimed Hermione.

"You do reckon he is actually trying don't you? You don't reckon that's why he's ducking from us, because he feels too guilty to face us!" asked Ron.

"He promised, he gave me his word."

Harry had been clinging to those seven words for the last few weeks, repeating them like a mantra every time he got angry with Dumbledore for sending people to spy on them which inadvertently stopped them making any more progress in helping Sirius.

"Indeed i did Harry," said a voice from behind them. Apparently they hadn't gotten very far from the hall before starting their rant.

"May i speak with you a moment Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry turned and looked at his companions.

"I'm sure Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley can find you up in your Common Room later so you could finish your conversation."

Both having the decency to look fully ashamed with themselves after having realised that the focus of their conversation had in fact heard them, they both mumbled a quiet "Bye Harry" before near enough running up the steps, both with bright red faces.

"You have something to ask me Harry?"

Quickly recovering from his embarrassment after seeing that Dumbledore wasn't going to call him up on what had just been said, Harry replied,

"Have you spoken to anyone yet about Sirius? The Ministry maybe? What's being said about it all? Have you told them? What did they say? How soon could a trial be put together? I would be more than likely to give evidence. Does Sirius know? Would i get to see him before he finds out about the trial? I would really like to meet him."

"Slow down there Harry i am only one man, i can only answer one question at a time. Yes i have spoken to someone about Mr. Black and yes it was the Ministry. They are standing by their decision they made all those years ago as i suspected they would so a trial would still be a ways off yet i think, and as for giving evidence, i believe you Harry as do your friends, but it may take more than just the dream of a twelve year old boy to make them admit they were wrong and set Mr. Black free."

With any hopes of Sirius being a free man by the end of the month gone, Harry asked,

"Would i be able to meet my Godfather, don't they get visiting hours in prison? Could i not go up on a weekend or something?"

"Azkaban is not like those prisons you see on that muggle television, there are no visiting hours and even if there were who knows what sort of state he may be in"

"But sir isn't that all the more reason to get him out of there? If he truly is as innocent as i know he is then he doesn't belong in a place like that"

"I'm sorry i can't be of more help at this moment in time Harry. As you already know you have my word, but what you must also understand is that finding the truth takes time. I am going to be away from the castle for a few days and i must ask you not to worry yourself over this. You should be focusing on your grades and Quidditch, i do believe i recall Professor Snape saying something about your Potions grade. Perhaps you could ask him for extra tutoring sessions to help take your mind off things?"

With Harry standing their frozen in shock at the headmasters suggestion at _more _lessons with Snape, Dumbledore took that opportunity to bid him goodnight and depart to his own quarters for the night leaving Harry standing all alone on the stairs doing a very good impression of a goldfish.

* * *

Passing Hermione and Ron in the Common Room, seeing the state he was in they both decided to leave him be and check on him later when he had calmed down some.

Stomping up the stairs to the second year dorm rooms and slamming the door behind him, shocking Hedwig who had been sitting on the windowsill waiting for him to come back, Harry could barely see straight he was that angry. Believe you me he was plenty angry at Dumbledore, but even more so at himself. He spent the next ten minutes pacing up and down the room muttering things under his breath.

"Idiot......I can't believe i just stood there"

"Stupid!"

"Didn't even argue! I could have said something! Anything!"

"Extra Potions lessons! With Snape! Are you kidding me?!"

Chastising himself and stomping around didn't seem to get the frustration out so to take it up a step, Harry began emptying the contents of his trunk throwing them everywhere. He didn't even care that he could hear things smashing and breaking around him. Nor did he care that poor Hedwig nearly got hit with _'Cleaning and Household Chores, Charms and Spells for Basic Beginners'_ the book that Hermione had picked up for both him and Ron and insisting that it would come in handy after she had taking a look at the dirty underwear on the floor, the unmade beds and the sweet wrappers everywhere in the dorm room one weekend.

After a good half hour of kicking the living day lights out of his school trunk, visualising it to be Snapes' head, he took a look around and thought it best to start tidying up before everyone came up for bed, he also thought he should probably tell Ron and Hermione about the brief conversation he had had earlier on in the evening with Dumbledore.

Clearing up Harry came across old bits of parchment, and scraps of old essays. Lying amongst the mess was the old Daily Prophet article by Rita Skeeter that surprisingly enough, Hermione had stolen. Reading it Harry thought,

'_Lupin? Who's Lupin? And full moon, is he a werewolf or something?_

Taking the newspaper article down to Hermione and Ron, Hermione decided to borrow the Invisibility cloak to check out a hunch leaving the boys to go upstairs and finish tidying the mess Harry had made.

Not thirty minutes later just as they were finished and deciding on whether or not to play a quick game of Wizarding Chess or do some of their homework, Hermione ran in shouting,

"Remus John Lupin, Remus John Lupin, that's who it is. He's a werewolf! That's who was best mates with Sirius and your Dad"

"You mean werewolves are real?" Asked Harry

"Of course they're real, but they are meant to be really foul creatures that hunt and even kill people on the night of the full moon. According to the Ministry they can't be trusted."

"But since when have the Ministry been right about everything?"

"But that's just people holding prejudices against the entire species, you can't judge the majority because of the minority. They are only werewolves for a couple of nights a month then the rest of the time they are regular people just like us."

"Yeah, Dad says that you can get really nice blokes who just happen to be werewolves, but then there are blokes like Fenrir Greyback who give all the others a bad name. According to Dad he actually goes out on the night of the full moon with the intention of biting people and turning them into werewolves and followers for the dark side. Theres meant to be more on there side than there are on ours"

"How can you be sure that this Lupin person is the same guy as the one in the article?" asked Harry

"Well it's too much of a coincidence not to be" muttered Ron

"Honestly, don't you two ever listen to anything any of the teachers tell you in class?"

Harry and Ron both just looked at each other then back at Hermione,

"Were we supposed to answer that?" answered Ron with an identical little smirk to the one Harry was wearing

"Werewolves have to sign registers at the Ministry to say that they are werewolves and are given a set of rules and regulations that they have to abide by. There was a copy of the list along with the set of rules and regulations in the Library"

"And what would happen if you didn't sign it?"

"Well according to what i could find there are less than twenty names on the list, Mr. Lupin included, but there are probably hundreds all over the country. If you get found out that you are a werewolf and you're not on the list and under the Ministrys' authority you'll more than likely end up in Azkaban, or there were tales some years ago of a mob of Ministry members who formed a secret society who used to go around shooting everyone who was a werewolf or even suspected to be a werewolf, with silver bullets in order to try and keep it from the press that they could be losing control over the war." Stated Hermione.

"So what do we do now then? Why did you want to know who this Lupin person was in the first place Harry?" asked Ron

"Simple. I'm going to write him a letter."

* * *

**Hey all sorry for the delay i AM continuing with this story but it's been really hectic. I've just started back up at College again and it's all been really crazy.**

**Sorry for the sucky chapter i'm not sure if this one flows as well as all the others as i was rather sleep deprived when writing it but i**** thought that any kind of chapter would be better than no chapter at all so here it is.**

**As always bad reviews are always wanted and good reviews are always needed, just keep them coming.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, you are the main reason that i stayed up until stupid oclock in the morning writing this.**

**Tell me what you think on this new chapter and if i should rewrite it or not,**

**Savannah Passions x**


	7. The Letter

Sitting by an open fire in his living room, a butter beer in one hand and an old book on defensive spells in the other, Remus Lupin was quite surprised when whilst turning a page, he caught sight of a snow white owl from the corner of his eye flying closer and closer towards his little cottage.

Living in a little place in the country, an hour's drive away from the nearest town he didn't get post very often and received owl post even less. The owl dropped the letter straight into his lap and flew across the room and landed on top of the mahogany bookcase, sitting looking expectantly upon him.

When he only sat there for a few seconds frozen, looking from the owl,down to the letter and back again, the snow white owl fluttered it's wings and gave out a rather loud screeching sound, which Remus swore that if he could understand an owl, he would probably interpret it as stop staring and open the damn letter!

Deciding that an owl of that colour probably didn't belong to the Ministry as they prefer common barn owls or eagle owls, depending on who had the bigger ego or anybody else he knew, curiosity got the better of him and seeing that the envelope itself was blank except for his full name, Remus John Lupin, he quickly tore open the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Moony,_

_ I'm not sure if you're the right person that i'm looking for. My friends said you are, i think you are mostly at least, but i'm still a bit unsure about it all. _

_I'm writing about Padfoot and Wormtail. I think everyone was wrong in what they said about them. It might sound really strange, you probably think i'm mental but i had a dream. Padfoot asked Prongs if he could swap with Wormtail. He thought he was doing the right thing, the only thing that could be done hat would save Prongs and to buy some time against Voldemort. He probably didn't tell you to keep you safe, the more people who knew about the plan the more people could get hurt in the war i expect, or more than likely killed. _

_People talk, you'll be surprised how easy it is to get what you want to know out of Hagrid with a careful selection of questions, it's even easier when he's had a few glasses of Firewhiskey, so i know that you were close to them at one point. If you cared about them half as much as i hope you do or at least you did then please, i need your help, i know that i'm right but all i need is a little bit of help. I can't explain it all in this letter incase you are a) not who i think you are, or b) this falls into the hands of someone we don't want it to. I am begging you to not let an innocent man stay where he is. You'll know that it's not a nice place to be in, in the least. _

_Dumbledore is helping too, he's going to talk to the Minister. He believes in me, i need you to too, at least until i can get some absolute solid proof that i am right._

_Write back soon, i'll leave Hedwig with you, (that's my owl) she'll know where to find me._

_Prongslet_

_P.S. If you really are the Moony that i need then you'll understand what i mean from this very short, very vague letter, and if not then i apologize for wasting your time and thank you for sending Hedwig back to me._

* * *

**Hey all! I'm really really sorry for the massive delay, i am planning on finishing this story eventually but i've just started back at college, the teachers seem determined to leave me with absolutely no time to sleep hardly and i'm looking for a new job too so i've been really busy.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to paolainla.**

**Without their review i probably wouldn't have gotten the good kick up the backside i needed to hurry up and finish this chapter. For some reason that review made me feel extremely guilty for not uploading lol so thanks for the review and to all the others who have reviewed so far.**

**I know this chapter is extremely short but i just wanted to let you a****ll know that i havn't given up and i am gunna start writing the next chapter now but i really really would like more people to review because using this chapter as proof, the more reviews i get the more guilty i feel for not updating so the quicker the next chapters come........ :)**

**Savannah Passions x**


	8. The Reply

It had been three days since Harry had sent Hedwig to Lupin.

If you'd asked Harry he would probably say that it had been closer to three weeks. So sitting in the Great Hall whilst having breakfast, seeing Hedwig fly in with the rest of morning post could not have been more of a relief to him. Wanting a little bit of privacy, the Golden Trio left the Hall and ran up the stairs, reaching their Common Room in minutes. After checking to make sure that they in fact were alone, Hermione and Ron sat either side of their friend and began to read Lupins reply.

_Prongslet,_

_First off, I solemnly swear i am the person you have been looking for. I do not know how you know about me or know about Sirius for that matter, but i promise to listen to everything that you have to say. Your letter, as vague as it may have been, i understood the gist of it completely. I have to admit when i first read it i was shocked. The last time i saw you, you were calling me U'cle Moo'ey and whenever i came anywhere near you; you always seemed to open up your bowels or your mouth! At first read of your letter i assumed this to be a sick joke. No one has tried contacting me about Sirius or Peter in years, it wasn't until i kept rereading it that i started to dredge up the long forgotten memories of the more simpler times that i started to think that maybe what you said might have had a small amount of truth to it. When i was at school with your father, Sirius and Peter, we were very close, brothers in every way but blood, so when your parents were murdered, this sounds silly but you can't imagine the grief that i was feeling. Of course i know you lost your parents and i'm not saying my grief was, or is any less than yours but it hurt none the less. When Sirius was arrested for killing Peter and your parents it almost killed me and at the time i was just happy to have someone to blame for their deaths. As far as i was aware Sirius was James's Secret Keeper, and the pieces just seemed to fit the puzzle. There has always been that little bit of doubt in the back of my mind about Sirius's guilt. Looking back i can see the odd glances Peter used to give to you, the way that he used to sneak off at times, miss get togethers, act more secretive and jumpy. I thought it was the war, it affected everyone in different ways but Peter had always been a rat even when we were at school he used to cling to us like a bad smell, always wanted to hang around with the bigger boys in the playground. Sirius loved you from the minute you were born and i can now see that there is no way that he would harm you and he loved James like a brother and Lily like a sister. He was stupid, immature and deeply vain if i do say so myself, but he had a big heart and would rather have died than hurt any of you voluntarily. I believe you Harry but most of all i believe in you. Don't let anyone tell you you're wrong in what you think, i have a meeting with Dumbledore later today at Hogwarts so i'll definately see you then. I think you have questions to ask me and i have a few myself to ask you._

_Moony_

_P.S. I heard Hagrid was teaching now, Care of Magical Creatures is it? Tricking a teacher Harry, you really are your father's son._

* * *

"Lupin is your Uncle!" gasped Ron

"Yeah, i guess so" said Harry, seeming rather shocked at the thought.

"He's gunna be here at the castle, _today!_" Hermione all but squealed

"Hermione calm down, he's only here to talk to Dumbledore"

"Ron, this could be exactly what we've been waiting for. We have Dumbledore's help, he's a respected member of the Wizarding community i'm sure they'll be others who would want to help him too with whatever he wants, other Professors for example. Also Dumbledore went to talk to the Minister, i'm sure it won't be long till we have him on our side, now we have Mr. Lupin too"

Once again finding himself stuck in the middle of the beginnings of an argument between his two best friends, Harry pointed out that they were going to be late for class with the hope that it would scare Hermione enough to stop her side of the argument.

"Oh! We better get a move on, we might miss something that could be on a test!" said Hermione making a hasty exit out of the portrait hole.

Harry just smiled; after all there can't be an argument between his two best friends if one of them isn't even there.

* * *

After a particularly brutal Potions lesson where Snape seemed to get his jollys from humiliating Harry and abusing his power as Professor to the best of his ability, the three teens were happy that it was lunch time. Walking into the Great Hall too engrossed in their rant against all things Snape they didn't realise the warm grey eyes that were staring at Harry from the teachers table.

"I swear i almost saw him smile! He knew that Malfoy had sabotaged my potion, he _saw_ Malfoy do it!"

"The greasy git always favours his lot over anybody else, you know that. You probably shouldn't have yelled at him though"

"Leave off Ron will you, i swear you're beginning to sound more and more like Hermione everyday!" said Harry with a slight smile. Realising that Ron wasn't going to retaliate and snapped his mouth shut with only a major glare to show that he'd heard, his smile lead to a full out laugh.

"It's just completely unethical, he's a teacher first and foremost and should be setting an example for everyone else to follow" said Hermione throwing herself into her seat next to Ron with a rather large frown on her face.

"On top of the most disastrous lesson ever we have to write a twelve foot long essay on animal potions, _and_ i have to write a five foot essay on how i never listen or focus on anything anyone says even when they are trying to help me and how i can overcome my disobedience" replied Harry sounding fairly monotone towards the end, thinking about the fun nights he was going to have staying up until the crack of dawn trying to finish his potions essays as well as all his other homework.

Digging into his well needed meal; Harry took the opportunity to look around the Great Hall at the other students and nearly choked on his sausages when he looked up at the teachers table and saw, sitting to the right of Dumbledore a certain man. He was wearing old robes they weren't too shabby just looked like they had had a lot of use out of them, greying brown hair and from what he could see a slight scar down one side of his face that could only be seen if you squinted hard enough.

Under the cover of some of the closer Gryffindors laughs that had seen Harry's little choking outburst with his sausages Hermione asked,

"Harry, you ok?"

Once he could breathe again Harry replied,

"Lupin's here, i completely forgot, how could i have forgotten, what is wrong with me?"

At that statement both turned their heads towards the teachers table which confirmed the new addition.

"How do you know it's him?" asked Ron

"How could it not be? Lupin did say he was coming to Hogwarts today to talk to Dumbledore and there he is and i can't believe we're discussing this"

Looking back at the table Ron started,

"He's nothing to what i thought he'd be. I know my Dad said that usually the werewolf doesn't really change the person inside, i didn't expect him to be so..."

"Civilised?" Hermione finished. At seeing Ron turn a light shade of pink Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron you really shouldn't believe everything you read. It could melt your brain"

* * *

**Hey all, what do you think??**

**Sorry i havn't updated i got a bit stuck on Remus's reply because i knew that everyone was so desperate to see it so i wanted to get it absolutely as perfect as i could and i hope i did it justice. I've already started writing the next chapter i'm just thinking of a suitable ending for it. Hopefully it'll be up within the next few days, definately before next week.**

**To anon, Harry knew about Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail from the very first chapter in his dream when James and Sirius were talking. Thank you though for the review, i appreciate it and you've just reminded me about the map and it probably will be making an appearance within the next couple of chapters. **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed so far and keep them coming along with the constructive criticism, i have a few ideas for this story but i know that sometimes when i read stories i like them to go in certain directions so if anyone has anything in particular they would like me to write in then just private message me and i'll see what i can do. **

**Savannah Passions x**


	9. The Meeting

_All the way through dinner Remus and Dumbledore seemed to be involved in a very intense conversation, only stopping in the next half hour to take a bite of their meal. Ron, Hermione and Harry sat trying to look as if they weren't gawking at the teachers table at every opportunity they got by keeping their heads down and eating their meals and trying to act as normal as possible. They were failing miserably. They resolved that they would wait until the meal had ended, jump out of their seats before everybody else, run to the Headmaster and his new friend and demand answers straight away about the whole Sirius situation and where they stood on getting him free. They weren't going to take no for an answer. They were so sure in their plan and what they were going to do that they were shocked that Dumbledore and Remus got up before the meal ended and left the hall without looking back that they stayed glued to their seat for a full three minutes before they started blinking again._

_The rest of the meal ended in a whirlwind of silence, each with own thoughts on how they were going to get a chance to talk to Dumbledore and Remus. The rest of the day ended in much the same way. Right after Transfiguration, as the Golden Trio were about to leave the classroom, they stopped and turned around when they heard Professor McGonagall calling from behind._

"_Potter, may i speak with you a moment please?"_

_Seeing that his friends weren't about to leave Professor McGonagall finished with an expectant glance "Alone?"_

"_O-oh yes" said Hermione with her head hanging low_

"_See you after Harry" And with one last look towards him they turned and left_

_After a few moments of Harry shuffling his feet nervously whilst McGonagall tidied up some papers on her desk he wondered what he could have possibly done to get himself into trouble this time, looking back he thought he had had an ok lesson._

_Glancing up at young Harry, Professor McGonagall had to smile slightly at Harry's nervousness,_

'_Probably because he's so used to getting told off and lectured' she thought chuckling slightly which she hid well with a cough._

"_Harry, you are not in trouble i was informed by the Headmaster earlier this afternoon that he would like to see you straight away in his office. He assures me that you are not in trouble, but believes it to be most prudent if you were there as he feels you would most likely want to be."_

* * *

So that is how Harry came to be standing outside of Dumbledore's office waiting patiently to be told to enter when all he really wanted to do was rush in and ask one hundred and one questions.

"_Come in Harry"_

Taking a deep breath, Harry walked straight in. Turning round after closing the door Harry took a look around the office and noticed immediately sitting opposite the Headmaster in one of the comfy chairs sat Remus who was staring at him looking rather misty eyed. After being beckoned forward to sit in the chair next to Remus the conversation began.

"So Harry, Mr. Lupin here tells me that you wrote to him a few days ago asking for his help?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes Sir"

"As i already had plans for him to meet me today, i thought that you would appreciate a meeting with him yourself and asking any questions you may have for him or me in person."

Harry had kept his eyes averted from both Dumbledore and Remus, but the tone in the Headmasters voice made him look towards his mentor. Seeing the twinkling blue eyes over the half moon spectacles and the slightly amused look on his face, Harry simply dismissed it as feeling slightly betrayed by Dumbledore over the fact that he had received no answers so far in what was happening.

"_That can be changed"_ thought Harry

Taking a quick glance towards Remus to show that he would ask him questions too and wasn't completely ignoring him Harry started,

"Sir, i was just wondering if you had managed to spoke to the Minister yet about Sirius's trial?"

"Indeed i have and as i had expected he does not see any need to open up a case that has, in his opinion, no need to be reopened and believes that we should drop the matter immediately as it will just cause implications and distractions within the Ministry." said Dumbledore.

Having heard all this earlier on in the day Remus felt no need to pay full attention to what his old Headmaster had to say at the minute and took a few moments to watch Harry.

"_He's huge! Last time i saw him he wasn't even bigger than my entire arm but then again i suppose more than ten years will do that to you. Actually he seems quite skinny for his age, a little on the smaller side too compared to some of the others in his year._

"_He looks so much like Prongs it's unbelievable. Messy hair that refuses to stay tidy and that one flick at the back of his hair that refuses to stay down, check. Slightly defined jaw that seems determined to find mischief, check. His father's eyesight, obviously, check. His eyes, wait, his eyes, they're not brown they're green, bottle green. The exact same shade as Lily's, and his nose, its slightly smaller and thinner, just like Lily's too. It's hard to tell but i'd imagine by the shape of his mouth that he has that very same devious smirk that James had though, the one that he called lovable when really it just screamed I DID IT!_

"_No matter how much Evans there is in the boy, i'd pay money that his smirk is all Potter!"_

At the mention of his name Remus thought that he had better probably start paying attention to the conversation. This is the first time his nephew would ever remember meeting him and he didn't want to come out straight away as being a complete doofus.

"What do you think Remus?" asked Dumbledore

With a blank stare first towards Dumbledore, then towards Harry who was looking at him like he might not be all there.

"Sorry, i zoned out a little, it's been a long day you know. Could you repeat that and i promise to keep my attention focused and both ears open"

"I was just saying to Mr. Potter here that i have to quickly stop by the owelry. I have to send off an order form for some lemon drops. I have had quite a few people in and out of my office in the last few weeks, more so than usual i mean, and as you can see my bowl is looking rather empty" said Dumbledore, gesturing towards the almost empty purple and blue stained glass bowl which was indeed almost empty on the end of his desk which Remus could recognise from his teenage years without even taking a second glance, having spent so much of his time in Dumbledore's office for one reason or another.

"I asked if you could maybe keep him company while i run my errand?"

Glancing towards Harry who was sitting quietly looking from Dumbledore to himself, Remus replied; "Yes of course, it would be my pleasure."

After Dumbledore left, an awkward silence filled the room that just seemed to grow and grow and grow until finally Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"So, you're a werewolf. Interesting."

Feeling relieved that someone found the courage to break the silence and start a conversation but a little embarrassed that it wasn't him and not exactly happy with the topic of discussion, Remus replied;

"Yes i am. But don't worry Harry i'm not dangerous, i've never bitten anyone. Not one, and i always take precautions every month to ensure nobody gets hurt."

"That's okay Remus, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I know that you shouldn't judge a majority because of the minority. Not all werewolves are evil. Werewolves are human most of the month they only turn, ...um, growly on the full moon. It's a choice if you want to be bad or good.

Feeling overwhelmed at Harry's little speech and his acceptance of a more or less complete stranger and extremely proud at him for being so smart Remus asked,

"So you don't mind about my furry little problem?"

"Nope"

At a loss for what to say Remus replied quietly,

"Oh"

Not wanting the silence to return, Harry asked,

"And you knew my father?"

"And your mother, we were all close friends, family really but i didn't start getting close to your mother until about the seventh year when she started dating your Dad. Before that she didn't really like us that much but between James, Sirius and I, I was the one she could stomach the most of."

"Why the seventh year? Why didn't they get together before then?"

"Well Harry to put it simply, before seventh year they sort of had a love hate relationship, they loved to hate each other, at least that's what it was from your mams side i think, because James worshipped the ground she walked on from day one." Remus said with a chuckle.

Feeling more comfortable around Remus the more the conversation progressed, Harry relaxed into his chair and turned his body round in order to get a better view of Remus's face.

"What was Sirius like? You three were all close right?"

"Yes we were, we were like my family here at Hogwarts. My best friends, they stuck by me when i thought they wouldn't. Sirius was....."

'_What words could i use to describe Sirius?'_

"He's different" remembered Remus with a wide smile

"No offence Sir, but that doesn't really help me with getting to know my Godfather"

"No your right i suppose it doesn't and don't call me Sir, it makes me feel old" smiled Remus

"He was an out and out ladies man, he was popular, cool, intelligent, devious, but in a good way though, mischievous, warm hearted, kind, loyal, extremely big – headed he was always the best at being annoying and knew the best ways to get under old Minnie's skin"

"Minnie?"

"Professor McGonagall"

"Sirius called Professor McGonagall Minnie?!" asked an awestruck Harry

"Your father and I too, all the time, she said she hated it but i think secretly she loved it, think it made her feel included. You would think with age he would change but he didn't he was still the same years later."

At this a saddened look passed over Remus's face as he thought that maybe Sirius wouldn't be like that anymore. The trust and love they all shared were shattered the day Sirius was imprisoned because nobody believed his little story which had turned out to be the truth.

"Do you think Sirius will be the same as when you knew him Remus? Hermione told me and Ron all these stories about Azkaban and what it's supposed to be like in there. Do you think there'll be anything to save?"

Hearing the saddened tone of voice of the boy he thought of as his nephew and the closest thing to a son he would probably ever have, Remus felt his heart shatter. He felt that not only had he let his only remaining best friend down and managed to steal over ten years of his life away by giving up on him, he had also let down James and Harry. James had trusted him to look after his son if anything were to happen to him and Sirius and he had stayed away believing it to be better for Harry to not be associated with a werewolf when the time came for him to enter the Wizarding world, and in doing so had also robbed the boy of any last chance at knowing his mother, father and godfather.

"I don't know Harry, i just don't know. Sirius is a fighter if nothing else but in a place like that who knows. Dumbledore told me at dinner earlier today that he doesn't act like everybody else in there. He seems to be holding onto that small semblance of sanity, but this fight to get him out Harry, don't be fooled it could take a long time, Rome wasn't built in a day after all, but we'll get him out in the end. I gave up on him before but i will not give up on him this time i just hope he can forgive me, or at the very least not hate me enough that he would stop me being a part of your lives."

At Harry's expression Remus explained;

"I said to you before Harry that when you were a baby, you used to call me your Uncle Moony didn't i?"

At Harry's nod of confirmation he continued

"All these years i've always wondered what you looked like, what you were doing, what your favourite colour was and now if you let me, this could be my second chance at finding out all those things. It probably wouldn't be the same sort of relationship between you and your Uncle Vernon, after all he did help raise you, but we could try. I want my friend back. I want my family back.

Harry had never had a family before. After all the Dursley's had put him through over the years there was no way he could call them family without cracking up. One of the main reasons Harry was doing this if he was honest with himself was not only to free the innocent man that was punished for murdering his parents but to gain a family. Selfish? Maybe, but to Harry he didn't care. The longing for a family and for someone to love him that lay deep inside of his heart counteracted any shame he may have felt for his selfish reasoning.

"I, i think i would like that... Uncle Moony."

* * *

**So there you have it people Chapter 9. Hope it was what you were expecting i don't wanna disappoint.**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed although i wouldn't say no to a few more ;) **

**I'd like to say a special thanks to **paolainla** for reviewing and to let them know that i did get their message and not to worry about it because it makes me feel a little bit special when i get the PM's lol**

**Also as always reviews are always welcome, constructive criticisms are welcome too as i'd like to know what you all think. The more reviews i get = the quicker the next chapter**

**Savannah Passions x**


	10. I Know This Will Work! It Has To!

The next few weeks past in a blur for Harry.

Between homework, Quidditch practice, avoiding Professor Lockhart, detentions that were _not_ his fault in any way shape or form, getting to know his Uncle Remus and trying to save Sirius, when Friday night came along Harry was thoroughly exhausted.

Collapsing on his favourite comfy chair with his feet up on the small table in front he laid his head back against the head rest, shut his eyes and soaked up the silence of the room around him whilst everybody else was still finishing their dinner.

"Harry? You here?"

"No" Harry whined

"There you are we were hoping you were here because we didn't really feel like traipsing round the entire school shouting and screaming for you. Professor Lupin was asking after you. He wanted to speak with you but you left so fast after practically inhaling your food that he didn't get a chance, so he gave us this instead" said Hermione giving him the rolled up piece of parchment that had an elegant (too elegant for a man) piece of purple ribbon attached.

Opening it Harry said, "I do not inhale my food i was hungry, i haven't eaten in weeks and i was tired so i thought i'd come up early but couldn't be bothered to make it up the stairs to bed".

"You ate breakfast this morning Harry, with Ron and I" said Hermione rolling her eyes.

_Harry,_

_It seems i missed you in the Hall, you look tired are you getting enough sleep? I would ask if you were eating enough too but i was at dinner. I just wondered if you wished meeting with me tonight? It won't be like our other little get togethers though, i have some news about Padfoot that you might want to hear. Meet me as soon as you are able._

_Yours,_

_Uncle Moony_

_P.S. Bring your cloak! I don't want you getting another detention for sneaking around after hours, yes that's right, don't think i didn't hear about you and your friends sneaking off to the kitchens Harry James._

Hiding the smile that his new Uncle already knew he and his friends had a tendency to wander the castle when he wanted and not mind so much, or at least not burst into the Common Room and yell at him for doing it, he didn't manage to hide the slight reddening of his cheeks that occurred when he thought about how they managed to get caught. Hanging upside down by a magic rope being blasted with water balloons by Peeves whilst Ron and Hermione ran round like headless chickens trying to get him down before Peeves 's cackles and shrieks of joy attracted the wrong person to turn the corner. Yes because that's just how you want your Potions Professor to find you after he already hates your guts and already looks for the tiniest excuse imaginable to embarrass you.

* * *

"Come in!"

Making his way over to the chair opposite Remus's desk Harry let out a brief but still cheerful greeting of "Hi"

"You said you had new about Sirius, what is it?"

Smiling slightly at Harry's eagerness to get straight to the point but knowing better with experience over the past few weeks than to keep him waiting,

"I've been talking with the Headmaster and it seems he has been allowed a meeting with Sirius to talk about recent events and find out from him exactly what happened the night your parents died from how he remembers it."

"Are you going too?"

"Unfortunately no, you see the meeting shall be held in Azkaban on the night of a full moon. Azkaban is a terrible place for wizards and witches to be, as much as i would love to be there for Padfoot and to apologize after all these years of doubt, being a werewolf, it'll make it almost impossible to concentrate in there. Azkaban always seems much worse to magical creatures, no one seems to know why though." Remus replied with a deep frown, a frown which Harry knew to be one from deep self hatred at the werewolf inside of him.

"Can i go? I'm sure Dumbledore –"

"Absolutely not! I know for a fact Professor Dumbledore would never allow it and Azkaban is no place for you Harry, it's full of people who all hate you for what you did. They would kill you without a second thought if they thought it would in some way please the wizard who gave you that scar. You know that even though most believe it, Voldemort is not truly gone and I will not allow something to happen to you." The sharp and cold tone of Remus's voice changed to one that matched the small smirk slowly spreading his face,

"Besides, Lily and James would kill me and Sirius; well Sirius would hex me from now till next year."

The small piece of hope that had filled Harry's chest soon left him after hearing Remus's little speech but felt his heart race a little faster at once again being reminded that there were indeed people who actually cared for him.

"So when is this meeting taking place then?" asked Harry

"The end of next month"

"What! Why that long?"

"It seems that Professor Dumbledore has a lot more power than the Minister realized and didn't have much of a choice but to allow his request but in one final act of pettiness, seems to have delayed the meeting as far as he could."

Seeing the worried look on Harry's face and wishing more than anything he could make that look disappear forever, leaning forward over the desk reaching for Harry's hand Remus attempted to soothe his fears,

"Don't worry cub, I know Sirius is strong. It's just one little month, it'll fly by"

Seeing the attempt at a smile Harry gave him, Remus thought,

'_If only i could convince myself now too'_

* * *

Leaving the office well over an hour later under the Invisibility Cloak, Harry wished he could believe in what Remus had said but he wasn't quite sure if he was trying to convince him or himself. Walking the well taken path to the Common Room Harry was left alone with his thoughts,

_'There has to be something i can do. Why does the Minister have to be such an idiot? I trust Dumbledore, but it _is_ partly his fault that Sirius is suffering in there in the first place, i know i could reach Sirius better than he could, give him something to hold onto until all of this is over.'_

With the idea forming more and more in his head, his footsteps became faster and faster.

Giving the extremely annoyed Fat Lady the password he grabbed the first quill and parchment he could find, scribbled a quick note on it and ran to the Owelry praying no one would catch him at least until after his letter was on its way to its destination.

'_Come on, I know this will work. It has to'_

**Who is Harry writing to??? What has to work??? **

**I'll tell you in exchange for Reviews :)**

**Sorry i havn't updated, there isn't really a good enough an excuse as for why so i'm not gunna insult you all by making you read it. I'm also sorry it's so short i just wrote it quickly at about 1 'o' clock in the morning to let you all know that i havn't given up hope on this story or on Sirius. I've got the next chapter more or less planned out but it'll get wrote down a hell of a lot quicker the more reviews i get (*hint* *hint*)**

**Thank you all for the reviews and criticisms so far. They've all been taken into account and i'll do my best at fixing what needs to be fixed and keep them coming because they are appreciated and needed.**

**Savannah Passions x**


End file.
